


Sammy

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them decide to get a  puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

“Awww!” Taylor held his hand out for the puppies that were bouncing around gleefully in their pen. One of them, an adorable little spaniel, sniffed his fingers then bounced away with a tiny yip. “Which one do you guys like?”

Jordan was already holding a ball of fluff that would grow up to be a Pomeranian. “How do you choose?” he said looking around. “They’re all so cute! What about you Ryan? Any favourites?” He looked around. “Ryan?”

“Can we get this one?” Ryan asked appearing from the corner, grinning like a maniac. He was holding a fluffy white puppy that was licking at Ryan’s neck. “I think we should name her Sammy.”

“You want to call a Samoyed Sammy?” Taylor asked.

“I think it’s a cute name,” Jordan said petting the puppy and letting her lick his fingers.

“I guess,” Taylor said grinning. “She is a very pretty pup.”

“So we can take her home with us?” Ryan asked hopefully since it was a decision all three of them had to agree on.

Jordan and Taylor looked at each other and nodded.

“Yeah,” Jordan said. “She’s perfect.”

They headed up to the counter to take care of Sammy's papers so they could take her home.


End file.
